


In The Woods

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Origen's Edward and Nikolai having some fun in the woods.





	In The Woods

For the first time ever, Nikolai dropped his trousers and turned his back on Edward. Bracing himself against the closest tree, he turned back to look at his lover, his legs spread, giving Edward a good view of his balls and part of his thick cock. Edward licked his lips as he remembered the last time they’d made love, that substantial organ being thrust into him with such force that he was almost pushed off the bed; the memory made his own cock grow erect inside the confines of his trousers. Fumbling with the fly, he released himself into the cold night air, deflating a little till he took it in hand.  
Pulling a little glass vial from one pocket, he uncorked it and poured the contents into one hand. Dipping a finger in, he forced it between Nikolai’s well-muscled cheeks, rubbing the fluid onto his tight hole. Slowly, and gently, he began to press against it.  
“Tell me how it feels.” Edward breathed as he fingered him.  
“Bur-Burning, but feels good.” Nikolai panted, his breath visible in the cold air.  
“Vant it?”  
“Da, da!” Nikolai all but cried out.  
Edward removed his finger. “Show me.”  
Nikolai reached back and spread himself, Edward guiding his cock towards the tight little pucker. Pushing into Nikolai’s warm body, his heart beat faster upon hearing Nikolai moan and whimper.  
“To-Touch me!” Nikolai whined as he spread his legs even further, his privates swinging as Edward began to thrust.  
“Vatch!” Edward commanded as he stopped. Once he was sure Nikolai was looking down, he took hold of his soft cock, knowing how much Nikolai enjoyed watching himself being handled. Pulling the foreskin back, he rubbed the head with his thumb, thrusting his hips when he felt it twitch in his hand.  
“Argh!” Nikolai sobbed, one hand going down to cup his balls as Edward abandoned the head to stroke him in time with his thrusts.  
“Vant it tvice?” Edward whispered menacingly.  
“Nyet, nyet! Please!” Nikolai begged. “Not here!”  
Edward smiled as he slowed his thrusts, but kept his hand on him. By themselves in an abandoned farmhouse, Edward had gagged himself as, on all fours, Nicolai fingered and stroked him till he came twice. It had taken two hours, Edward all but crying as his sensitive cock was milked till he once more coated Nikolai’s hand.  
Edward stopped stroking and placed his hands on Nikolai’s hips, his strokes becoming erratic as he neared his end.


End file.
